


[横雏]粉丝剪一下再煮

by ShiYanZhang



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiYanZhang/pseuds/ShiYanZhang
Summary: 搜到一首歌，《密友》。和另一首，《劳斯莱斯》。当然歌文无关。





	[横雏]粉丝剪一下再煮

大概这世上没有密友，多一步就只能做爱人。  
*私设前十年三马鹿经常一起玩，骑自行车放烟花有yoko，旅行蒸桑拿有hina。

村上踩进集卡车厢的瞬间，金属地面发出凹凸时的轰响。震动传到横山脚底，他从手机里抬头，注视着箱门在村上背后关闭。  
“……搞什么？”横山问。  
“不知道……”村上扭身盯着涉谷灿烂的笑脸消失在门缝中，紧接着一声呐喊传来：  
“你们俩好好聊天，我去喝两杯再回来！”  
村上震惊下踹了一脚铁门：“什么啊？”巨响在封闭的空间中回荡，村上吓了一跳，收回脚，就着仅有的一丝光线看向横山。  
“……什么啊。”  
横山穿着一件高领毛衣，裤子紧绷绷地裹在腿上，坐在一只长木箱上看书。他用目光梭巡电子书上的荧光时脑中塞满了涉谷的事。  
下午三点他被涉谷叫来停车场。涉谷难得没有背他的斜挎包，剪了头发，衣装倒还是老头打扮。横山不知道他什么时候出国，只隐约明白快了。涉谷与关8两方都正忙碌，横山也许也有话想说，临到场仍没有理出头绪。小老头嘿嘿地笑笑，只说让横山在车厢里等，搞得像诱骗绑架的序曲。  
村上上来时横山就明白了。他关掉手机屏幕，推了下眼镜，看村上不依不挠地蹲在门前研究缝隙间的门闩。两个人都没有说话，横山把指节压在唇上静静地闻着手背，有一条线光左右抚摸村上的头顶。  
涉谷大概是这世上最了解横山的人之一。他们是携手共进大半生的战友，他们七个人都是，涉谷还是陪伴了横山整个青春的伙伴。他和村上参与了横山人生中绝大多数的成功、失败、快乐、悲伤、休息日的无所事事、和累脱力后迷迷糊糊的诉苦。从十年前开始这样的角色更是变成了唯一，涉谷旁观了横山最出格和狼狈的那几年，也默默注视了横山将自己投入地狱般的隐痛。他想在走之前让横山和村上聊聊，横山明白他的意思。  
村上还在努力，捏着钥匙往门闩上捅，坷坷啦啦的擦碰声不断在封闭空间内回响。横山有点累了，村上对他来说如同呼吸一般，这举动代表村上不想交谈，横山不用想也知道。他们现在也就这样了，不会更远也不能更近，像两个踩钢丝的好手踮着脚尖远远相望，谁也不去摇动悬在半空的钢索。  
这对横山尤其艰难。  
在横山巍然不动的躯体里有十几岁的村上永永远远地纠缠不休。玻璃般的少年曾经在那么近的地方和横山交换呼吸，横山曾经能那么轻易地将另一种体温拥入怀抱，到以为闭眼就能和村上融为一体的地步。忘了是谁先推开了谁，也许是横山自己突然清醒。他慌乱地想扒下身上村上的影子，才发现有些东西早就渗进了骨里。  
最开始横山几乎要憎恨村上。涉谷大概也看出来了，横山控制不住地对村上刻薄。他红着眼想看村上出丑和狼狈，结果只把自己甩进泥地里，可笑的总是他自己。梦沉时横山多么庆幸有他心照神交，梦醒后就多么痛恨对他念念不忘。最后这十年的平静是用横山的求而不得换来的，他用长针把自己钉在原地，刺穿关节，阻止自己把村上吞入骨血或者把村上撕碎。偶尔，只是偶尔，横山会在没人看见的地方对村上露出祈求的目光。他求村上离开，又请求村上递来温度略高的手掌。  
村上放弃了，踏着厢板走近，在木箱的另一头坐下。横山隐约幻想背后传来的体温，两个人的间隔刚好，横山只触觉到柔软的羊毛贴着后背。与村上间熟悉的静默使横山逐渐平静，他忘了痛楚，闭眼跟随村上的呼吸。  
村上突然开口：“yoko，你有没有什么话想说。”  
横山屏息中的心脏唐突地跳动了一下：“什么？”  
村上呼出的热气变凉了吹在横山耳后：“如果有的话，不管什么我都会听你说。”  
深渊张开巨口，诱惑横山献身。跨出一步便会落得粉身碎骨，横山扭曲了面容，恐惧仅仅因为村上在对岸点了点头。  
他停顿良久：“你觉得我想说什么。”  
村上：“我知道。”  
横山：“你知道？”  
村上：“我知道。”  
贯穿盛夏的天空般的耳鸣笼罩了横山。如果生活是歌剧，横山就可以借助音乐体味主旨，而眼下脑海里演奏的是含义暧昧的音乐史诗，像大地分崩离析，像城市沉入海底。横山眼前蒙上了更深的迷雾，他听到猛兽冲出牢笼，忘了思考悲剧喜剧。  
他在黑暗中绝望地亲吻村上。  
唇齿相依，舌尖纠缠，把半生爱恨一股脑推给对方。无数次酒后半真半假地贴上过这双唇，此刻吻得像世界末日，横山恨不得这就是世界末日。  
村上动也不动，任由横山抓着双肩，口水混着血水滑过嘴角。不知过了多久，村上推开他，颤抖着吐出散发铁锈味的话语：“就是这个……”  
横山大脑空白地等待下文。  
“不行，yoko。“  
横山瞪大眼睛，拼命记住每一个字。  
“对不起，yoko。”

//  
大仓眯着眼坏笑：“但是我们的成员里，横山君和村上君完全不一起吃饭呢。”  
嘉宾惊奇地转向横山：“欸，你和村上君关系不好吗？”  
“不……普通朋友罢了。”


End file.
